


soulmates

by villanevestan03



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Pancakes, Post Season 3, Shower Sex, Smut, basically just porn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanevestan03/pseuds/villanevestan03
Summary: This is what I imagine happened directly after the season 3 finale.(for horny people)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

The two women gazed and smiled at each other after turning around, staring for what felt like an eternity until they couldn't be apart any longer. Villanelle was the first to start running urgently towards the other, tears streaming down her cheeks. Eve started running too after a few moments, still processing her emotions. The sound of their shoes clashing against the cold concrete lasted for only a few seconds before their bodies enveloped each other. Desperately, their arms wrapped around the other. Villanelle's hands tight on Eve's back and Eve's arms solid around the other's shoulders. They stayed in that position for a while, taking in each other's scent and comfort. Eve realized that she hadn't been hugged, let alone touched in months (at least 6) so the now gentle and relaxed arms around her waist felt like heaven. Eve's miserable hunger for touch was finally satiated. Villanelle was no different, even through her and Maria's relationship and very brief marriage - she always knew there was something missing and with Eve's tender hands resting on her shoulders, she finally found what was absent in her life.

"I told you not to turn around" Villanelle said, smirking into Eve's neck.

"Oh shut up" Eve laughed, pulling away from their embrace.

Calmly, they looked at each other for a few moments and Eve reached to intertwine Villanelle's fingers with her's. Eve took in the sight of the woman before her, knowing something has changed - she could tell by Villanelle's watery and innocent eyes, remembering a time when they were empty, lost. Villanelle peered back at Eve, taking note of every single feature. Villanelle loved everything about Eve, even her wrinkles - they made her look wise. But, her favourite feature was Eve's lips, they looked full and soft and-

"C-can I kiss you?" Villanelle blurted out, sounding a little less romantic than she imagined.

"Of course" Eve replied, smiling at the younger woman's flustered tone.

Villanelle removed her hand from Eve's and placed it on her cheek, slowly pulling Eve's face to her's. They both closed their eyes and parted their lips in anticipation. Then, their lips locked and both of them let out a sigh of relief as to say _'finally'_. Slowly, their lips moved against each other, Eve melted at the softness - Villanelle's lips felt like silky clouds. Eve placed her hands on the blonde's waist and pulled her closer, earning a smirk from Villanelle which Eve wiped by swiping her tongue against the other's. 

_HONK_

Startled, Eve stepped back and managed to prevent a fall by latching onto the railing beside her while Villanelle swore in Russian and fiercely directed a middle finger at the car that interrupted their kiss. When the shock wore off, they both started to laugh at their reactions - a sound that was music to Eve's ears, Villanelle's laugh was magical. A warmth arose between Eve's legs and she wanted to be kissed again, but she also wanted more. Smiling, the blonde woman examined Eve's eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking - an idea came to her head.

"Take me home with you, Eve" Villanelle whispered as she leaned into Eve's ear, sounding much more seductive than before.

Villanelle's voice produced a shiver down Eve's spine and created an even deeper heat within her. She simply nodded and took the younger woman's hand.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to Eve's apartment. Eve eagerly dug through the bag on her shoulder, finally finding the key and attempted to place it in the lock - she missed several times, earning a chuckle from the woman behind her. Villanelle scrunched up her nose, she thought Eve was so adorable. Quickly, she removed the key from Eve's shaking hand.

"Oh Eve" she sighed.

"Shut up" Eve muttered, folding her arms against her chest.

Effortlessly, Villanelle pushed the key into the hole and twisted, hearing a click. She glanced at Eve and noticed she was staring - she couldn't resist anymore. Eve felt warm hands on either side of her face and lips against her own, this time harder. Villanelle couldn't understand how this kiss could feel even better than before. The new pressure felt amazing and she couldn't hold herself back. Villanelle lifted her hand into Eve's hair and lowered her other hand to the older woman's hip to pull her closer, which made Eve let out a small gasp. Eve's hair felt wonderful against Villanelle's fingers, but her smell was even more wonderful, almost intoxicating. She pushed Eve against the corridor wall and deepened the kiss further, groaning into Eve's mouth and pressing against her hips.

"Jesus calm down we're not even in the apartment yet" Eve said breathing heavily.

Villanelle nodded and threw the door open, pulling Eve inside and pressing her against the door, their lips locking together once again. Eve felt more confident now that they were inside and tugged her coat off, making sure not to break the kiss. Impatient, Villanelle undid the bow on her yellow cloak and threw it onto the floor on Eve's coat. They were now kissing quickly and desperately, tongues in their mouths like the world would end any second. Villanelle pulled at Eve's turtleneck, asking for permission to take it off, she nodded so Villanelle swiftly peeled it off of her, revealing a white bra underneath.

"I know it's not anything special, I didn't think I'd be doing this tonight" Eve blurted out in an apologetic tone.

"No, it's perfect" Villanelle reassured "It's very you"

Eve wasn't sure whether to take offence, but all her thoughts disappeared when she felt Villanelle's soft lips below her jaw. The younger woman unzipped her boots and slipped them off so she could move her lips lower on Eve's neck. Eve let out a sudden whimper as she felt her pulse point being sucked. Her whimper sent a shock down to the throbbing area between Villanelle's thighs, making her bite down on Eve's collar bone, earning a full moan this time - both of them extremely turned on. 

Forcefully, Villanelle picked up Eve by the thighs and threw her on the bed not far from the door. When Eve dropped to the bed, Villanelle began taking her own clothes off, starting with her jeans which she had to peel off, then moving to her top. Eve just stared at the other woman for a while, taking in the view of her exposed thighs. Eve imagined how soft they'd be against her fingertips or what her hands would feel like under her underwear. With that thought, she unbuckled her slacks and tugged them off while Villanelle removed her top, revealing a lacy black bra (obviously). Once they were both in their underwear, Eve's eyes traced back to Villanelle, smiling with anticipation until she found the scar.

"What? What's wrong?" Villanelle questioned, feeling insecure. 

Confused, she looked at her own body and finally understood Eve's reaction.

"Oh" this was all Villanelle could think to say.

She watched as Eve's eyes became wetter and her face sank, reliving past memories. Concerned, Villanelle sat beside Eve on the bed, gently put one hand around her and the other cupping her cheek. Eve's hands came to her face and she began to sob.

"I'm so sorry" Eve repeated again and again, each time becoming more broken.

"It's okay I promise" Villanelle reassured once again. "I think it looks sexy, bad ass too"

That earned a laugh from Eve, but she still wasn't done crying. Villanelle held her even tighter and moved a hand into Eve's hair, carefully stroking it to help ease her crying. 

"Ugh I'm sorry, this is so unsexy. Me in my plain underwear sobbing" Eve chuckled.

"No it's okay, let it out. We don't have to have sex. We can watch a movie" Villanelle says in a soothing tone.

"That would be nice" Eve murmurs, still upset.

* * *

A random romcom was playing on the small TV about a metre away from the bed where Villanelle was sat behind Eve - both in comfortable pajamas. Eve took a small sip from the tea that Villanelle had made for her and she was pleased with the taste.

"This is really nice" Eve said in a calm breathy voice, taking another sip.

Villanelle responded with a quick kiss on the temple, trying to hide how Eve's breathy voice made her feel under her borrowed pajama bottoms. She didn't want to unsettle Eve and make her cry again so instead she focused on relaxing her as much as possible. Villanelle ran her fingertips up and down Eve's back over her top and felt a sigh escape Eve's mouth - the throbbing between Villanelle's thighs was becoming harder to ignore. Soon, her hands made their way under her top and traced up Eve's back until she found a rough patch of skin and Eve winced. Somehow Villanelle managed to forget that she had shot Eve - she felt her heart sink. 

"You can see if you want, I saw yours" Eve offered and started to roll up her top.

The woman behind Eve rolled Eve's top up further until she found the scar. She caressed the line from left to right and pressed her lips to the scar as to say sorry. Eve let out a quiet gasp at the feeling of Villanelle's warm lips and pulled the top over her head. Villanelle continued to kiss the scar hoping for the same reaction but when she didn't get it, she began kissing up Eve's back until she moved her luscious hair and kissed her neck - that gained a reaction. Kisses on Eve's neck slowly became sucking to biting to licking and with each stage Eve's reaction became more intense, starting from long sighs to low moans. And with each stage Villanelle became more desperate to touch Eve, for Eve to touch her. She steadily moved her hands from Eve's back to her belly, stroking in circles. When Villanelle licked Eve's earlobe, it produced a moan and her hands began to travel further up until they reached her breasts. She lightly rubbed both nipples while gently grazing Eve's shoulder with her teeth - Eve has never felt anything better. She wonders what the same hands would feel like under her pajamas. 

"That feels really good, Villanelle" Eve said with the same breathy voice from earlier.

"Yeah? What else would you like me to do, Eve?" Villanelle questions with a sultry voice.

Eve bites her lip, thinking of everything she wants - her fingers on her clit, her fingers inside her, her tongue on her clit, her-

"Hmm?" Villanelle hums impatiently.

Eve can't bring herself to say it, but instead she takes Villanelle's hand from her nipple and guides them to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Villanelle smirks against Eve's neck and begins to kiss it again. One of Villanelle's hands remains rubbing Eve's nipple while the other hand is travelling up her thigh. Eve whines, craving Villanelle's fingers on her clit. The hand does move under Eve's pajama bottoms, but her hand is still stroking her thigh. 

"Please Villanelle" Eve moaned.

"Please what, Eve?" Villanelle said as if she were clueless - she loved teasing Eve.

One hand continuously groped Eve's breast and the other one still on Eve's thigh, driving Eve absolutely insane with arousal. Now her hand was high enough to feel moisture - Villanelle really wanted to touch Eve too but she needed to hear her say it.

"Touch-" Eve paused to stifle a moan "My clit - please" she finally said.

And with that, Villanelle's fingers glided to Eve's extremely wet folds, rubbing in gentle circles - Eve audibly moaned at the sensation. The blonde woman couldn't believe she had this much of an effect on her, she absolutely loved it so she moved her fingers faster and Eve thrust into her hand, gasping. With the hand still on her nipple, tongue still sliding over Eve's neck and Villanelle's fingers moving expertly against her clit, Eve was close already and she could tell by the growing knot in her stomach. But, she wanted something before she came.

"Inside" Eve gasped "Inside please"

"Since you asked so nicely" Villanelle replied.

"Thank y-" Eve tried to say.

But two fingers entered her before she could finish her sentence and they were pumping fast and hard - _'_ _God Villanelle knows what she's doing'_ Eve thought. Eve was now closer than ever with Villanelle's long, long fingers hitting her g spot perfectly.

"I'm so close, I'm about t-" Eve moaned.

And Villanelle's fingers were gone.

"What are you doing!" Eve whined, mourning the loss of her fingers.

Villanelle just shushed her and moved from behind her to kneel in front of the bed - she loved seeing Eve's face flash from anger to realisation to lust. Eve's pajama bottoms were being pulled off and she lifted her hips, not wasting any time. Eve was now naked and Villanelle's breath hitched at the view, she was beautiful - even her lady parts were beautiful. Villanelle swiped her tongue directly against Eve's clit, she knew Eve was getting impatient and she needed to know what she sounded like when she had an orgasm anyway. Eve moaned loudly, this felt even better than before - the warmth, moisture and rhythm of her tongue was _perfect_. Her hands travelled to Villanelle's soft hair and tugged on it when she felt two fingers inside of her again, Eve covered her mouth to stop herself from being too loud. Villanelle loved the sight before her, Eve getting completely lost in pleasure. She moved her other hand up to pinch Eve's nipple and that's what pushed her right over the edge. Eve clenched against Villanelle's fingers and shuddered under her tongue.

"Oh- God!" Eve moaned loudly, muffling the sound it with her hand.

Villanelle's fingers slipped out but her tongue continued to move slowly, easing Eve off her orgasm until she pushed her head away. Eve lay still on the bed, at a complete loss for words. The romcom was still playing in the background and rain tapped against the window, Eve felt at peace - enlightened even. 

"That was -" Eve began.

"Sensational? I know" Villanelle smirked.

Eve hated her smugness ,but she was right so she just nodded silently. 

"Are you ready to go to sleep? It's 2:41AM" Villanelle questioned.

"But- don't you want me to- you know" Eve questioned back.

"There's always morning" Villanelle smiled "and I'm very very tired" she admitted.

"Me too. I feel like my soul has left" Eve chuckled.

Eve moved to get under the covers and patted on a spot next to her as an invitation for Villanelle - she gladly obliged and slipped in next to Eve. The raven haired woman pulled Villanelle into her arms and within a few minutes they were fast asleep.


	2. The Morning

Villanelle woke up first, not being able to breathe. At first, she panicked at the feeling. But, when she lifted her head to gasp for air, she realised that her face had been submerged in Eve's hair and her panic eased. When she understood that she was safe, her arm returned to Eve's waist, she cuddled into her back again and closed her eyes - making sure she would not be suffocated this time. After several more minutes of trying to sleep, Villanelle's stomach rumbled and she remembered that she hasn't ate anything since the sweets at Eve's work. Not wanting to wake Eve, she carefully lifted the cover off herself and stepped out of the bed. She winced at how cold the wooden floor was, but made her way to the kitchen anyway. Quietly, she searched through Eve's cupboards, finding a little too many packs of instant noodles. Moving past the instant noodles, Villanelle managed to find all of the ingredients for pancakes and put them on the counter. Still silent, she took a frying pan and a bowl from one of the cupboards. Villanelle mixed all the ingredients together and started to pour the pancake mix into the frying pan.

Eve woke up to a delightful smell. She didn't know what the smell was at first but she knew it was food. She stretched before she placed her feet on the frigid wooden floor. Even after months of living here, she wasn't used to how cold the floor was. When she entered the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her - Villanelle's focused face watching the pancakes to make sure she didn't burn them. Eve's arms slipped around Villanelle's waist and she leaned into her back. 

"Good morning, Eve" Villanelle said, smiling at the feeling of Eve's touch.

"Good morning. You're making pancakes?" Eve questions, surprised that Villanelle knows how to cook.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Eve?" Villanelle said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Eve replied, muffled by Villanelle's top.

Slowly, Eve's hand moved to Villanelle's jaw and turned her head towards herself, placing a soft quick kiss onto her lips. The blonde lifted the last two pancakes to the plates and doused the left plate with sugar - Eve's eyes widened at this, feeling nauseous imagining how sickening that amount of sugar is. But, she was too tired to say anything and just accepted it. Villanelle carried their plates onto the table and immediately dug into her pancakes.

* * *

After finishing their pancakes, Villanelle began washing the two plates even after Eve pleaded her not to because she'd be a "terrible host". Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle's waist again, making her jump. They both laughed at her reaction and soon Villanelle was finished washing up. She turned around to face Eve, snaked her arms around her neck and leaned in for a kiss. She intended to just kiss her once, but Eve pulled her in again, savoring the sweetness of Villanelle's lips - _'maybe too much sugar isn't so bad'_ Eve thought to herself. Their lips moved against each other slowly, too slowly according to Eve. So, she pulled the other woman closer and parted her lips using her thumb to slip her tongue into Villanelle's mouth, earning a sigh from her which only encouraged Eve. They began kissing hard and fast. Eve's hands moved from Villanelle's waist to her breasts - she gasped at the sudden movement.

"Eve, we have only just finished eating" Villanelle said between heavy breaths.

"And? I didn't get a chance to touch you yesterday" Eve said as out of breath as Villanelle.

"I guess that's true" replied Villanelle, now smirking.

She moved her hands back to Villanelle's breasts, this time under her top. Villanelle removed her hands from Eve's shoulders and placed them on her butt, squeezing - Eve let out a long sigh. She couldn't wait any longer, Eve pulled off Villanelle's pajama bottoms and in turn, Villanelle pulled off her own top - she was now fully naked against Eve's kitchen counter and she didn't mind at all, she just wanted Eve, needed her. Eve placed quick kisses down Villanelle's body, from her neck to her breasts. When Eve reached her nipple, she flicked her tongue against it and Villanelle let out a quiet moan. She kept moving down her body until she was on her knees in front of the naked woman before her. Villanelle's desperate eyes encouraged Eve - it was arousing to know she was wanted. Eve kissed and lightly bit Villanelle's thighs, feeling a shiver through her fingertips. She wasn't interested in teasing, she knew Villanelle needed this.

Eve spread Villanelle's legs apart and very quickly realised how nervous she was. She had never done this before, she's never done _anything_ with a woman before. _'What if I'm terrible at this? What if she never wants to have sex with me again? What if she-'_

"I know you haven't done this before. Just do what feels right. It's okay, Eve." Villanelle reassured, trying not to let her impatience show.

Villanelle's reassuring words helped put Eve's thoughts at ease. She leaned into Villanelle and began to lick up and down between her legs - the naked woman's legs trembled and she let out a whimper, a sound Eve never imagined coming from Villanelle's mouth.

"That's good, baby. Try circles" Villanelle moaned.

Eve complied and began to move her tongue in circles, earning a louder moan and another tremble from Villanelle. She found a rhythm that gained the biggest reaction from Villanelle and stuck with it. She knew it was working because Villanelle was now tugging at Eve's hair and her moans were getting louder and louder - she made no attempts to make herself quieter and Eve didn't care at all, her moans were music to Eve's ears. Eve tried to remember what she liked from last night and immediately knew what she wanted to do. 

Villanelle was surprised at how close she was already, she never expected Eve's mouth to feel this good against her. Then, she felt two fingers enter her and she just couldn't help the sound that came out. Eve's tongue and fingers moved at the same rhythm and she couldn't stop her hips from moving at the same rhythm - she was so close.

"Eve! I'm gonna cu-" Villanelle moaned loudly.

Villanelle's eyes squeezed shut. Her legs trembled harder than before and her free hand held on to the kitchen counter behind her to prevent her from falling over, her other hand grasped Eve's hair and she shuddered against Eve's tongue. Eve pulled her fingers out slowly and tasted them which made Villanelle smile. She pulled Eve up and kissed her. Eve expected it to be hard but it was so, so soft, almost wholesome.

"You've never been with a woman before? Eve, that was fantastic" Villanelle said, out of breath.

Eve just smiled as wrapped her arms around Villanelle and kissed her cheek. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Eve said suggestively.

"You can just tell me I smell, Eve" Villanelle replied, teasing Eve.

"Oh shut up" Eve laughed.

Eve took Villanelle's hand and led her to the bathroom.


	3. The shower

When they got to the bathroom, Villanelle pinned Eve against the door and began kissing her once again. She didn't waste any time and slipped her tongue into Eve's mouth - Eve sighed at the sensation. Villanelle felt herself shiver from the cold, she was naked after all. It took all of her strength to pry herself away from Eve instead of fucking her right against the bathroom door, but she was very cold and did need a shower. Villanelle twisted the handle in the shower and surprisingly the water didn't need any time to warm up. Eve began to undress, taking off her pajama top first - Villanelle watched with admiration. She was sure seeing Eve naked would never get old. When Eve slipped off her pajama bottoms, she walked towards the already naked woman and snaked her arms around her neck, leaning in for a kiss. To tease Eve, she pulled away before their lips touched and winked at her before tugging her into the shower.

Eve winced at the sudden tapping of heat on her body, but after several seconds she was comfortable with the temperature. Eve faced the shower head and let the water drum down her face. Villanelle placed her arms around Eve's waist and pressed herself against her back. Slowly, she moved Eve's hair and began to kiss Eve's neck and shoulder, grazing Eve's scar with her fingertips. The older woman let out a small whimper as she felt warmth gush over her body. Eve turned around and kissed Villanelle quickly and desperately. Villanelle slowed their kiss down and kissed her softer, Eve's grip around her shoulders loosened and she relaxed into the kiss. Villanelle's hands slid down from Eve's back to her ass, this time rubbing instead of squeezing. They both sighed into each other, loving the slow pace. But, slowly Villanelle became impatient and put a little distance between her and Eve in order to slip her hand between her legs. Eve leaned into the wall, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand with Villanelle touching her like this - it was slow and soft which only made Eve more desperate.

 _'two can play at that game'_ Eve thought as she slipped her own hand between the younger woman's legs. It shocked Villanelle but she welcomed her touch. Eve rubbed her as slowly and as softly as Villanelle was touching her and she could see that she was getting just as desperate as herself. Villanelle pressed her fingers harder on Eve's clit and stroked faster, making her moan. Eve returned the favour and now they were panting and moaning against each other. They were both scorching hot underneath the shower so Eve turned the handle and the water was now cold - both of them let out a sigh of relief. Their movements only got faster and harder, gaining more and more moans and gasps of pleasure. Villanelle noticed that Eve's stomach began to tighten and her grip on her shoulder became harder, she could tell Eve was close. Seeing Eve like this aroused her to the same point as Eve. Both of the women were now gripping each other tight and breathing heavily into their ears.

"Oh Villanelle, I'm so close" Eve whimpered into Villanelle's ear.

"Me too!" Villanelle almost shouted in pleasure.

Villanelle felt Eve twitch against her fingers, accompanied by a long moan. The younger woman followed and she fell helplessly onto Eve, panting. 

"Eve, how are you so good at that?" Villanelle sighed in between heavy breaths.

"How are _you_ so good at that?"

"Well I-" Villanelle began but was interrupted by Eve.

"Wait. No I don't want to know" Eve blurted out quickly, not wanting Villanelle to continue speaking.

They both chuckled. Eve lifted Villanelle's chin and placed a soft kiss onto her lips, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Villanelle stayed slumped against Eve with her arms around her hips. 

"I love you" Eve whispered against Villanelle's shoulder.

Her eyes widened at the realisation of what she just said and stiffened. Villanelle brought her head up so fast that she hit Eve's chin - Eve groaned and held her chin.

"I'm so sorry!" 

"No It's okay, it's okay" Eve reassured.

Villanelle stood up properly and held Eve's head against her chest, stroking her hair. Eve's hands still held her chin and her eyes were still wide, processing what she said.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Eve nodded steadily and Villanelle moved her hand to Eve's neck, feeling her rapid pulse.

"I love you too, Eve" Villanelle said calmly.

She felt Eve relax and Villanelle smiled at the idea of Eve worrying about whether she loved her too. Eve's hands moved from her chin to Villanelle's waist and smiled because she loved her back. Eve began to laugh which confused Villanelle.

"What's funny?" Villanelle questioned.

"I said I love you and then you hit me in the chin. Isn't that romantic?" Eve replied between laughs.

"Very"

Villanelle nudged Eve's head up and kissed her cheeks then kissed her lips. They both stared at each other at smiled before Eve shivered, they were now cold since their bodies weren't keeping them warm anymore.

"We should probably wash before the hot water runs out" Eve suggested as she twisted the handle up.

"Yes probably" Villanelle laughed, reaching for the shampoo bottle.


End file.
